


The Power of Love

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Demon Homura - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "Never before had something caused quite as much destruction as love. Hell, it had birthed two universes."Homura ponders the power of love. Takes place after Rebellion.





	The Power of Love

Love is a funny thing, Homura thought.  
Nothing else was capable of quite such greatness, while also having the capacity to be quite so horrible.  
Never before had something caused quite as much destruction as love. Hell, it had birthed two universes. Kyubey had thought that hope and despair were the greatest sources of power that humanity could offer, but he miscalculated. Typical of his sort of creature. He could never understand love.  
Entire wars had been fought in the name of love, civilizations toppled as well as created. Civilization itself, was a labor of love. It was the very cause of hope and despair itself; Kyubey should have seen that, it happened right in front of him. Take Sayaka Miki, who's descent into despair was entirely because of love. Whom wanted to be with whom, and the complications there of containing enough power to create such a monstrous creature as a witch.  
And as for hope, well, Homura new a thing or two about that.  
She had travelled across time for it. Resetting her world dozens of times, watching her love die over and over again, simply for the hope that she may survive.  
Madoka became Homura's hope, only for her to become the symbol of hope herself.  
Fitting, Homura thought.  
Ah well, none of that mattered now, because Homura was in control. She had what she wanted, she had her hope.  
She had Madoka.  
And she was never letting her go.


End file.
